It is important to preventive dentistry and healthy teeth that teeth be kept clean. Over time, various deposits can form on teeth. These deposits can form on the surface of a tooth below the gum line or in the periodontal pocket. Such deposits can take the form of calculus on the surface of teeth. Calculus is a solid material. It bonds to the surface of teeth over a period of time, and should be removed periodically to maintain healthy teeth.
Many devices and methods have been developed in attempts to better clean teeth. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,826 entitled "Ultrasonic Device and Method" issuing to Perdreaux, Jr. on May 18, 1976, discloses a hand held ultrasonic cleaning device used to clean teeth. Another device using a different technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,123 entitled "Air-Abrasive Prophylaxis Equipment" issuing to Black on Aug. 3, 1976. U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,123 discloses a device for directing an air-abrasive stream or jet at teeth for the purpose of cleaning the surface thereof with insoluble abrasive particles. A method of cleaning teeth is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,571 entitled "Method for Cleaning Teeth" issuing to Gallant on Nov. 20, 1979, which utilizes the device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,123. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,571 discloses a method for cleaning teeth using an air-abrasive stream or jet with water soluble abrasive particles.
Additionally, it has been known to use ultrasonic dental handpieces in other dental applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,574 entitled "Ultrasonic Endodontic Dental Apparatus" issuing to Warrin et al on Jan. 8, 1985, discloses an ultrasonic dental handpiece for use in endodontics and root canal work, which is herein incorporated by reference.
While all of the above identified U.S. patents disclose apparatus and methods which adequately perform the functions for which they were intended, none of them disclose an apparatus and method for easily removing calculus from within the periodontal pocket. Therefore, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for easily removing calculus from within the periodontal pocket.